


Fairy Tale!

by KaoruSaitoh



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoruSaitoh/pseuds/KaoruSaitoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu's big sister comes back to Fairy Tale after a long trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Typical Day In Fairy Tale.

Lucy sighed and put her elbows on the bar, watching Natsu stuff his face at the bar of Fairy Tale. He had challenged Happy to an eating contest, and it looked like Natsu was going to win. "You're going to hurt yourself! Slow down!" She shook her head as her advice was ignored and Natsu took a long swig of his drink. Just about everyone was crowded around, cheering the two on. Mira Jane stood next to Lucy and laughed at her troubled face. "They'll be alright. You don't know how long they've been doing this." Lucy sighed again. "It doesn't mean I have to like it..." Everyone let out a huge cheer as Natsu and Happy finished, Natsu winning. He laughed and smiled around the group when suddenly, the door burst open. Everyone became silent as a hooded person walked in. The person was tall, their cloak long and a silvery blue. The person walked straight up to the bar and sat down, the members parting before them. As usual, Natsu was the first to react. "Hey! You can't just walk in here and-" The person interrupted him with a chuckle. "Is that any way to talk to me, Natsu Dragneel?" Everyone froze at his name and Natsu stepped back slightly. The person stood and pulled the hood off. As the hood fell away, every member of the guild gasped audibly. Long, silverish blue hair, electric blue eyes and clear, pale skin. She smiled at Natsu. "Long time no see-" She was barely able to stand up as Natsu launched himself at her, hugging her as hard as he could, laughing and crying as the guild members gathered around, patting her on the back and welcoming her. Lucy turned to Mira Jane, confused. Mira Jane smiled brightly. "That's Nessa, Natsu's big sister. She accepted a big job halfway across Fiore, and Natsu hasn't seen her in a long time." Lucy raised an eyebrow. "He never told me he had a sister..." Mira Jane looked at Natsu sympathetically. "She's been gone for two years. It was really sad for him, but the only reason she left was because she and Natsu were starving, and being an S-class wizard, she thought she'd take the job. She probably didn't think it'd take that long. She's about sixteen now, I think. Same as Natsu. The weird part is, she doesn't look much older than when she left. Shouldn't she have aged in the past seven years?" Lucy looked at the tall, mature looking girl and decided that she did not look 16. After being welcomed by the guild members, Natsu and Nessa walked over. The two did look similar, the same skin and eye shape. But everywhere Natsu had red, Nessa had the same silver-blue combination. "Nessa, this is Lucy! She's a member of my team!" Nessa laughed slightly and smiled at Lucy. "Hi. I'm Natsu's twin sister." Lucy shook her hand. "What kind of magic do you use?" Nessa smiled. "I use an extremely rare type. It's a combination. Natsu told you about Igneel? Well, I was raised by a dragon, too. He taught me electricity." Lucy's face registered her shock. "You can do that?!" Nessa laughed as Natsu nodded excitedly. "Isn't she the greatest?!?" Lucy noted the admiration in Natsu's voice and the care in Nessa's eyes. She figured that Nessa was the one who took care of Natsu most of the time. She was about to ask another question when the door burst open to reveal Gray. Nessa gasped when she saw him. "Gray?!" "Nessa?!" The joy on both their faces was obvious as they ran towards each other and hugged each other tightly. He smiled at her, but seemed upset. "What's wrong?" He looked down at her. "I've got some really bad news."


	2. Things Might Get Hairy

Everyone sat, gathered around Gray as he spoke. "There's a cult forming. I was on my way home from a job when I heard about them. Apparently they're so big they can raid entire towns. When I was passing through Freesia, the local authority told me they's be sending a job request to Fairy Tail soon, so I told him I'd tell everyone." There were quiet murmurs around the room. Nessa had been sitting next to Gray, her head leaning on his knee, but then she stood up. "I'll go. But I need a small group to go with me." Natsu stood up so fast he almost broke the entire bench he was sitting on. She smiled at him. "Of course, Natsu and Happy are coming. And Gray." They both hugged her, then started arguing, Nessa laughing behind them. Mira leaned over to Lucy. "Well, I did forget that we were gone for seven years." Lucy shook her head, Nessa looked around the group. "Is Laxus here?" Freed nodded and left to get him. "Let's see, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Laxus, Erza, Gajeel, Gildarts, Bickslow... Is Mystogan here?" She looked around eagerly, but was only greeted by awkward silence. "He went back, didn't he?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. "How did you know about that?" "He told me before I left. And besides," She smiled at the group. "I've got a bunch of people I can count on for help. Everyone get ready tonight. We'll leave in the morning!"

Nessa settled down in the makeshift cot she'd thrown together at her brother's home. "This place is a mess." She opened one eye. "But you never were the most organized." Newt smiled, tossing some clothes in a bin and shoving things in corners. "Can Lucy come tomorrow?" His question was almost timid as he asked it, and he felt slightly foolish for feeling that way. "Who's Lucy?" "She's my... Um..." "Girlfriend?" He felt the blush creep into his cheeks, then Happy decided to chime in. "Yeah! They're in looooove!!!" He tackled Happy, wrestling with him. "We are not!" "It's okay." They both looked up, confused. Nessa turned her head, her face strangely calm. "I get it. It's kinda embarrassing. I know." She rolled onto her back, facing the ceiling. "I get it's kinda hard to talk about emotions and stuff, especially for you." Natsu blushed again, sitting on the floor and looking up at his sister. "I haven't really thought about that since you left..." She sighed, looking down at her hands. "I'm sorry, Natsu." When she looked over at him, she saw tears sparkling in his eyes. "Oh, don't cry. Please." Slipping out of bed, she sat next to him, hugging him tightly. It shocked her when he buried his head in her shoulder and sobbed. "Oh, Natsu..."

"Nessa-chan!!" She turned, plastering on a fake smile. "Natsu-chan!" She grunted as the little fire breather threw his arms around her, smiling. Gray grunted, crossing his arms. "Baby." "Who you callin' baby! I'll beat you up!" Little Natsu's so cute when he's upset, she thought. Shaking her head, she pushed them away from each other. "Natsu, you need to practice your magic. You too, Gray. Maybe you should do it separately." Natsu tugged at her sleeve, smiling charmingly. "Are you taking a job?" She nodded. "Now go practice so I can pick one!" He nodded, dashing out the door, and Nessa sighed, turning to the board. Makarov had told her that she was good enough to be an S class wizard, and technically, she was. He had tested her privately and told her that she was good, but the only reason it wasn't official was her age. 'Why do I have to still be eleven?' She sighed in frustration, picking a job off the board. It seemed simple, just some bandits terrorizing a village, but the reward was high. Handing the job to Makarov, she put her elbows on the bar and put her chin in her hands. "Difficulty choosing one?" She smiled slightly at the old man who had come to mean so much to her. "One with a high pay rate? Yes." "But you're only paying for yourself, right?" She shook her head. "I decided to start helping Natsu. That kid doesn't have anyone to care for him or look after him. Kinda like me; no family." Makarov looked like he wanted to say something, then shook his head. "Come back in one piece." She nodded, smiling.

'I'm finally fourteen.' Nessa strode confidently into the guild. 'I can actually be S class.' Makarov beckoned to her and she hurried over. "Yes, master?" "I want to announce your accomplishment." She stepped back, shocked. "Today?" He nodded, smiling. "I'm very proud of all your hard work." Bowing, she tried to quickly swipe away the tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you, master." After hesitating a moment, she threw her arms around his neck. He grunted in surprise, then patted on the back. "After the announcement, I need to talk to you and Natsu privately." She nodded, smiling, and went to sit down. 'Only nine o' clock, and they're already fighting.' She watched as Natsu and Gray tackled each other just as Erza and Mira started up again. "You guys are crazy." Upon her arrival, everyone straightened up. Her presence was kind of intimidating, but also friendly, and they all felt at ease with her. "Attention!" Everyone looked up at Makarov, standing on the balcony above them. "I would like to take the immense pleasure in welcoming our newest S class wizard..." The whole guild burst into a sea of mutters and whispers. There hadn't been any test recently, so who could it be? "I have tested one of the Fairy Tail members privately, and I believe her skills are heightened enough to be S class." Nearly everyone looked at Nessa and she smiled awkwardly. "I'm sure you all know already, but it's Nessa. Let's get a cheer for our newest S class!" A loud cheer went up from the crowd and Nessa blushed, looking down. Natsu practically tackled her with a hug. "You're like Gildarts now!" She nodded, laughing, then grabbed Natsu's arm. "Makarov wants to talk to us."

"I'm sure you're both wondering why I wanted you both." The two dragonslayers exchanged a glance. "Well, there's some news that I figured you would like to hear. I found out, from a reliable source, I might add... You're siblings." Nessa raised an eyebrow and Natsu paused, then laughed. "You're so funny, master! We're siblings!" His laughter died down when he saw Makarov remained deadpan. "You're... You're serious?!" He nodded. Natsu looked between him and Nessa, shocked. "But I... I can't believe it..." He gaze settled on the silent girl beside him, unsure how she would react. She looked over at him, the corners of her mouth curling up in a smile. "Well, it doesn't change much. We can still do jobs, right... Brother?" Natsu felt the smile grow on his face. "Right... Sister."


	3. Rough Roads

Nessa smiled as she trudged down the dirt road to Freesia. It wasn't too far, short enough to walk, but far enough to make you hadn't; but overall, it was just plain uncomfortable. She was used to uncomfortable, though... Her thoughts were broken into when she noticed Gildarts falling in step beside her. Everyone else was behind them, interacting. "What's on your mind, kid?" Smiling at the old nickname, Nessa shook her head. "It's nothing. Really." He turned back, glancing at the group. "Looks like we picked up a few more people than you were expecting."  
"Maybe we'll need more people. If not, I'll take care of the worst of it." One of Gildarts' classic chuckles vibrated the air between them, and she turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "You're just like your brother, you know. You both just want to jump into battle and smash whatever you can. But you; you've got a savior complex. You want to save everyone." Nessa sighed and turned away. She had heard the same speech from so many people, she could practically repeat it word for word. "I know, you think you've heard it all. But you can't-" "Can't save everyone." She turned, glaring him down. "But I can save Natsu. And I will. He's getting stronger, and there are some concerns I have about him. So let me be his big sister." Taking a few more steps to quicken her pace, she left Gildarts in the dust.

A few miles later, they decided to sit down and rest. Natsu and Gray decided to continue hashing it out, while Erza and Lucy tried to separate them. Gajeel laughed, and Laxus watched in mild amusement. Bickslow and Freed surrounded Laxus, which wasn't a surprise, and Gildarts sat watching. Nessa came over, sitting next to Gildarts and sighing. "Sorry about earlier..." He smiled, ruffling her hair. "It's okay, kid. You're right to be worried about him." They sat for a few minutes, then Laxus turned to her. "You know, we haven't seen you for over nine years." She stood, stretching. "And?"  
"We don't know how powerful you are. Come fight me." The others had stopped to watch the exchange, and now were cheering her on. Nessa smirked, whipping off her cloak. "Okay. But that's not sweet enough." Everyone watched as she walked to the little clearing. "I wanna fight.. All the dragonslayers." The group seemed shocked. "Come on, boys." She crouched into position, a smirk on her face. "You afraid of hitting a girl?" Laxus was the first to react. He jumped at her, swinging a downward punch, but when he thought he hit her, there was nothing there. Suddenly, Nessa appeared behind him, and before he could turn around to meet her, she punched him, sending him flying. Gajeel and Natsu advanced at the same time, both going for a roar. She stood still, watching it come, then in the last second, bolted to the side. She ran, keeping the roar close to her side, then jumped over it. The two dragonslayers stopped, watching in surprise as she came down on them. A quick but powerful punch to Natsu's jaw, and a kick to Gajeel's chest sent them flying to the same spot Laxus was laying. Nessa landed neatly on her feet, but as she stood straight, the air seemed to get cold. Lucy shivered, turning to Erza as the battle started up again. "What's she doing?" Erza smiled. "Did she tell you about her combination magic?" Lucy nodded, rubbing her arms. "You're watching it right now. She starts the fight out with hand to hand, which isn't magic; just very good martial arts. Then, she drops the temperature, making her opponents uncomfortable. The last part, which she's building up to now, is heating up the air so quickly, her opponents are frozen and she hits them." "With what?"  
"Lightning." They looked to where she was standing and, sure enough, electricity had started sparking across her body. The three dragonslayers hesitated, none of them wanting to be the first, till Laxus stepped up. "Come on, pretty girl, gimme your best shot!" She held up her hand, creating a ball of electricity in her palm and smiling. "Okay." She threw it, hitting Laxus in the center of the chest and shocking him. He gasped in surprise, not thinking it would actually hurt. Glancing up, Nessa had started walking over. She had created another lightning ball in her hand, but this one was bigger. "The reason my lightning hurts you is.. It's blue." Everyone looked confused. "That, and I'm a demonslayer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but life has been pretty insane. I'm in college now!! Now that things are settled, I typed up a quick chapter, and will be posting more! Thanks so much for all the support!!!


	4. Get Serious

Laxus stared at the ball of lightning Nessa held, shocked. "You're a... What?!" In the blink of an eye, the lightning was gone and she brushed her hands off. "A demonslayer. I learned it while you were gone. You do know how that works, right?" Hesitant head shakes and murmurs. Nessa sighed and sat down, spreading her hands. "Well, it's story time, kids. So the order is dragonslayer, godslayer, and demonslayer." "So apparently demons are more powerful than gods?" Nessa glared over at Gildarts, crossing her arms. "I'm not joking around. I'm not the only one out there, but I'm one of the very few who actually has a conscience. Most of them are ruthless, killers, and even assassins or mercenaries. They could easily overpower every S class member in the guild if they wanted to. Including Gildarts." The group glanced at each other, unsure of what to do. Erza stood, putting her hands on her hips. "Well then, we'll be careful and watch out for them." Suddenly, Nessa stood, lightning cracking across her arm. "Everyone, get down!" The group hit the dirt and out of nowhere, arrows started raining down. Natsu looked up at his sister and something seemed to change. Her eyes darkened and she seemed angry, clenching her fists and swatting arrows out of the air. A group of bandits emerged from the trees across from them, laughing and catcalling. As soon as Nessa saw them, Natsu knew. They never knew what hit them. The Thunder Legion stood, running over. "You didn't..." Freed glanced at her. They'd known each other a long time, and it shocked him, and most of the group, to think that Nessa would kill someone. "They're not dead." Her back was to them and she seemed to be having trouble calming down. Lightning laced across her shoulders, arms, around her legs. "Ness..." Everyone looked at Natsu in shock. His voice was quiet and he looked incredibly small sitting in the dirt. His sister looked at him sadly. "What's wrong...?" He sounded on the brink of tears and Nessa crossed over to him, kneeling in front of him. "I'm sorry you had to see that... I never wanted to make you think I'm a monster..." After a few seconds, the lightning subsided and Nessa smiled tiredly at Natsu before collapsing in the dirt. 

Natsu paced the floor of the inn, trying to calm himself down for his sister's sake, but he just couldn't. If he could've just been more like her... A flood of memories rushed back to him, all the times that he had wished he could be like her. Many people would marvel at how he could survive battles, even when the odds were stacked that he would die, and he gave the impression that he just hated losing, but deep down, it was all for her. He had to be like her.   
Gray sat next to her bed, holding her hand and worrying. He and Nessa had known each other since he came to the guild and she was one of the people who got him to open up upon his arrival. He couldn't protect her...  
Laxus sat outside with Freid and Bickslow, deep in thought. He had always liked the kid and, even though he'd never admit it, he admired her. Her strength, her will, and her bond to family reminded him of Natsu, and it was easy to see they were related. But everywhere that Natsu was immature and hot tempered, Nessa was cool and collected. Since the fight that afternoon, Laxus had realized that what Makarov said all those years ago was true. She was truly a force to be reckoned with.   
Erza and Lucy sat in the lobby, trying to calm Natsu, though it was more Lucy. Nessa was the only person in the entire guild Erza had told about the Tower Of Heaven when she was a kid, and she had kept that secret, just for her.   
Gildarts walked down the street, trying to shake the depression that had settled over him. All the little ones who were raised in the guild were like his kids, but his two favorites were the Dragneel twins. It had always made him laugh to watch them fight, and it seemed like every time he looked at them, they were older, stronger, and tougher. That girl was crazy powerful now, more than himself, and the pain cut him like a knife, seeing her unconscious like that. Gildarts turned off the path and walked into a small orchard, sitting down. There, in the shade, Gildarts cried.


End file.
